


[KuroTsuki Fest Week 2017] Jealousy

by Heartythrills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, Jealous Tsukishima Kei, Jealousy, Kissing, KuroTsuki Week, KuroTsuki Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartythrills/pseuds/Heartythrills
Summary: There is only one person that Kuroo absolutely gets jealous of when they're alone with Tsukki.





	[KuroTsuki Fest Week 2017] Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> For my Hearty KuroTsuki Festival Week 2017. Prompt: Jealous

Kuroo doesn’t consider himself a jealous person…well compared to Tsukki. Tsukki has a habit of stepping closer to Kuroo when he sees that girls are looking. He’s not to blame though, since Kuroo waves and speaks if they approach. He’ll feel the tug at his sleeves if the girls talk too long, seeing the purse of Tsukki’s lips as he pouts. When they just started going out, Tsukki even had to step in to end the conversation, dragging Kuroo off to a dark corner slam his fist against Kuroo’s chest, all the while mumbling a whole conversation with himself until Kuroo pulls Tsukki to him, feeling the conflicted resistance until Kuroo apologizes and kisses him.

Now, when someone talks too long, Tsukki will weave his arms around Kuroo’s and hold his hands, not that Kuroo minds. Their relationship isn’t a secret. He’d like to flaunt Tsukki to the world if possible. Well, except for one person who’s also discovered Tsukki’s charms, much to Kuroo’s dismay. Tsukki generally does well at shutting down any advances from any given direction. Not because he’s a cold person. All his love is already given to Kuroo. But this person, Tsukki doesn’t turn down his advances…well, he doesn’t know those are advances. Even though he should! And every single time he’s in the picture, Kuroo feels his blood pumping and heart accelerating and _how dare he place a hand on Tsukki’s hips_.

“Lev!!!” Kuroo’s voice echoes throughout the whole room as he seemingly teleports to Tsukki’s side and swats Lev’s hand.

“It wasn’t intentional,” Lev pouts, blowing his hand because Kuroo made sure to project all his jealousy into that swift, abrupt contact.

“You didn’t have to hit him that hard, Kuroo,” Tsukki chides before Kuroo takes his lips and kisses him, smoothing his hand over his boyfriend’s hips, all the while keeping his eyes on Lev.

Lev rolls his eyes and leaves. Kuroo’s not jealous of Lev because he’s paranoid. He’s actually witnessed the cub in action.

“Kuroo, stop it.” Tsukki turns away from Kuroo’s deep kisses and places his hands on Kuroo’s to stop the inappropriate squeezing. “We’re in public.”

Kuroo scoffs and repeats, “Public.”

“What are you getting at?” Tsukki asks sharply, clearly unhappy with Kuroo’s actions.

“Nothing.” Kuroo can’t find it in himself to admit that he’s jealous. Not that he doesn’t want to. He doesn’t know how. He’s told Tsukki so many times before that he’s jealous when other strangers hit on him at the club. But, he can’t when it comes to Lev.

“It’s not nothing.” Tsukki grabs Kuroo’s face, squeezing his cheeks so his lips are forced to pucker. “You do this every time I’m with Lev.”

“Alone,” Kuroo corrects, looking into Tsukki’s beautiful starlit eyes.

“Alone,” Tsukki repeats before closing his eyes. He caught on. “It was one time, Kuroo.”

Kuroo shakes his head. “I don’t care. It should never have happened.”

“You were there, Kuroo.”

Kuroo was. And he regrets not doing anything about it. College students play spin-the-bottle all the time. The time they played wasn’t even with strangers. It was just the six of them. Kuroo’s seen Akaashi kiss Tsukki before, and it was a total turn on even though it was so chaste. But that night, maybe they all drank a little too much. He knows it’s not a big deal, it was only a kiss…well, _a kiss taken too far_. When Lev pulled the kiss card, Kuroo was already feeling uneasy. Then, the bottle stopped at Tsukki. Kuroo had held his breath as Lev walked over, leaned down, and pressed his lips to Tsukki’s. His heart kept pounding as the seconds ticked by like minutes and Lev didn’t pull back. Nor did Tsukki.

“Kuroo, stop thinking about it,” Tsukki’s voice pulls Kuroo out of his memory.

“About what?”

“I know you’re thinking about the kiss” Tsukki observes and rubs Kuroo’s cheeks. “Your face is all stiff.”

Kuroo doesn’t respond because he can’t say anything. The image of Tsukki so undone by a kiss given by someone other than himself replays in his head every time he sees Lev alone with Tsukki. His heart just can’t stand it.

“You can’t keep this up forever, Kuroo,” Tsukki whispers, rubbing their noses together. “It’s not good.”

“I know…but,” Kuroo mumbles. “But, it was like a whole make-out session, and you looked like you enjoyed it.”

“I’m with you, aren’t I?” Tsukki tries to coax Kuroo.

“We haven’t even done it,” Kuroo pouts, casting his lashes down to avoid eye contact with Tsukki. “I want to do it all the way.”

Tsukki kisses Kuroo softly, and relaxes his hold on Kuroo’s face to a caress. “Thought you’d never ask.”

Kuroo’s heart stalls upon hearing the words and the grin won’t go away from his face.

“Tonight?”

“Tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Besides the tags giving it away, did you think it was going to be Lev?  
> Which, just me babbling at this point but, is a ship I do ship. I quite enjoy LevTsuki and AkaTsuki <3 So if there's anyone else who would be making out with Tsukki in my fics besides Kuroo, you can bet it'll be one and/or both of them.


End file.
